


A Winter Night in Ylisse

by squiddlybopbop



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: M/M, My First AO3 Post, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:34:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28330242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squiddlybopbop/pseuds/squiddlybopbop
Summary: On a winter's night in Ylisse, holiday festivities are held within the castle in celebration of the newly engaged, Robin and Chrom. But when Robin is no where to be found, Chrom goes to find just where their beloved tactician has gone....
Relationships: Chrom/My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	A Winter Night in Ylisse

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fic ever so I hope it's okay! I worked pretty hard on it and even had some cool people help me so this was a joint effort! I've been sitting on this fic (and many others TwT) for over a year now and I'm so happy to put it out! I'm mostly known for drawing chrobin but I love them and I love writing them so I had a lot of fun with this! I also drew a bit of art to go with it! Happy holidays and merry grimas!!! :::3c

Days in Ylisse were getting shorter, and the nights even colder. It was finally the time of year where the clouds crowded the sky and everything was covered in the season’s fresh white snow. With the temperature dropping and the road ways becoming harder to traverse, many of the citizens of Ylisstol opted to stay indoors and avoid the chill. The Shepherds were no different. Though they still had to patrol the surrounding area in case of bandits or risen, their presence wasn’t too much of a threat. Bandits were forced to take shelter and with the lack of merchants on the road there weren’t many people to rob anyway. As for the risen, though dead, their bodies could not withstand the cold very well and impaired their movements making them slower and much easier to take care of.

A celebration was held at the castle in light of the festive season. The large banquet hall was filled with Shepherds and nobles alike. Laughter and liquor created an inviting atmosphere for every patron late to the party or not. An array of seasonal delights like fresh roasted pheasant and warm spiced ciders were readily available to the hungry guests. Upbeat music and folk songs moved people from their seated positions to partake in the cheerful merriment. Left and right people danced and sang, enjoying themselves as much as one could indoors. Chrom found himself in the company of his close companions and team mates. They were all dressed in costumes and colors imitating the characters found in traditional holiday tales. Chrom dressed in a similar outfit to his usual attire, but instead was wrapped in a bright scarlet with a holiday flair and a long cap lined with fur. He was currently busy handing out the many gifts he had prepared for his companions which he lugged around on his back.

“For you Gaius, I purchased the largest assortment of fancy artisanal candies I could find.”

Chrom smiled and heaved the large layered box from behind him and into Gaius’ eager hands. Gaius grinned from ear to ear and whistled a low note of appreciation upon receiving the gift, clearly excited.

“I’ve gotta hand it to ya’ Blue, ya really know how to make a thief feel real special~” His eyes scanned over the many chocolates and sweets “I think you’ve outdone yourself this year! Thanks!” he said while popping a large chocolate truffle into his mouth.

Just as Gaius was about to take his leave, Chrom stopped him. “By any chance, would you happen to have seen Robin anywhere? I haven’t seen him at all, and it’s well into the night.”

Gauis hummed in thought trying to remember where the tactician was last spotted, his memory only slightly fuzzy from all the rum and eggnog. “Ah! Last I recall Bubbles went outside for a breath of fresh air.”

“Thank you Gaius, I’m going to go check up on him.” And with that Gaius heaved the box over his shoulder and left to stash his treats away.

Chrom cursed himself, he should’ve known better to realize Robin was outside. As much as the tactician loved the company of his friends, parties were something that easily exhausted him. Especially after the news of their recent engagement, it seemed Robin and himself could never catch a break from the many different questions people had regarding it. Not all, but some of the questions were a bit intrusive and if Chrom had to admit, insensitive. How an heir would be procured to continue the royal bloodline. If Robin should be allowed to partake in court discussion given his unknown origins. If Robin were to be crowned king, queen, or concubine, which at the time, had made Chrom’s blood boil, only to be settled by Robin’s gentle hand on his own and Robin indifferently deflecting the question. He knew that Robin had a talent for speaking to the public with poise and grace. And as convincing the facade was, Chrom knew that deep down things like that affected Robin more than he could ever admit aloud. After every barrage of questions Robin was withdrawn emotionally, smiling but with a sadness in his eyes. Even his laugh would lack its true warmth and instead was replaced with something more bittersweet than anything. It hurt Chrom to see him like that, and it angered him knowing there wasn’t much he could do to help either.

Lissa had suggested to host a party in hopes of brightening everyone’s spirits, Robin’s especially. Chrom had hoped that it would work but seeing how Robin was nowhere to be seen left him doubting their efforts. With a newfound resolve, Chrom made his way across the hall and through the crowds of friendly faces towards the royal gardens.

Chrom stepped out onto the veranda, scanning the area for Robin’s telltale black coat only to remember that he too was dressed for the occasion. However, Chrom had yet to see what outfit Lissa had in store for Robin and he silently hoped it wasn’t as bad as his own. Looking down, Chrom saw a pair of smaller footprints leading off into the hedge maze and disappearing around the corner. Chrom’s heavy boots crunched the dense snow beneath him as he followed the clear set of tracks, for the snow wasn’t falling fast enough to erase them just yet. Before long a bright red coat came into view and with it Robin.

“Robin!”

Chrom had called out from a short distance away. The figure turned around in response and Chrom sped up his pace, jogging towards him. Unfortunately for Chrom, the frozen snow covered grass provided an uneven surface for him to tread on, causing him to slip and fall flat on his face with a splat.

“Chrom!” Robin called out before rushing over to Chrom’s fallen form. “Chrom, are you alright?” Robin asked concerned. Robin knelt down next to him grabbing Chrom’s arm and heaving it up in an attempt to get him off the floor. Suddenly, Robin’s world spun as Chrom had grabbed a hold of his leg and yanked it, sending Robin careening backwards to suffer a similar snowy fate. Chrom rolled over onto his back, perfectly fine as he laughed at Robin’s demise.

“Ha Ha Ha! Oh Robin, you should have seen the look on your face! HA! Absolutely priceless!” He continued to laugh heartily, head tilted toward the sky, tears forming in his eyes.

SPLAT!

Chrom’s laughing fit was cut short by a large amount of snow completely burying him from the shoulders up. Snow was piled precariously on the branches directly over Chrom’s head and a well placed hit from a snowball sent it cascading down. Immediately Chrom sat up from his position on the floor sputtering and spitting out a large mouthful of snow.

“What the!” Chrom looked around trying to find the culprit, suspiciously eyeing Robin before turning around. Once more, Robin threw another snowball at the branches above. This time however, Chrom turned around at the last second, finally catching Robin in the act, but was unable to evade this pile of snow as well and once more was buried in the powdery substance. Now it was Robin’s turn to laugh, cackling at the sight of Chrom’s pouting slush covered face.

“HA ha! Chrom, how could you look me dead in the eye and not know I was the culprit!? Who else could have done it? Naga? Ha ha ha!” Robin bent forward laughing and holding his stomach when he couldn’t contain his amusement. Chrom rose from his spot on the floor, brushing the snow off his shoulders and chest.

“You find that amusing now do you?”

Chrom said with a hint of irritation. Robin could only nod his head in agreement as he uncontrollably giggled a few feet away. Chrom now on his feet walked straight toward his laughing companion. In one swift movement, Robin was silenced as he was lifted straight off the ground and over Chrom’s shoulder. Making haste, Chrom shuffled his way to a small hill of snow that gathered against the hedge wall and with barely any effort or hesitation tossed Robin directly into it. Robin yelped as soon as his back hit the cold, his body sinking into the snow. Robin’s legs and arms were left jutting out and the rest of him stuck and folded like a chair. Robin struggled to break free of the snowy prison but only managing to flail his arms and legs pitifully. “And how about now?” Chrom inquired, amusement filling his tone. All that came of Robin’s response was a muffled sound from the snow.

“Heh alright, I think I’ve teased you enough. Here, grab my hand, I’ll pull you out.” Chrom grabbed onto Robin with both hands before yanking him out in one tug. The force of it caused Chrom to stumble back a bit, sending both of them onto the frosty surface once more. Silent with shock, they looked at each other for a brief moment before bursting into laughter as they recalled the absurdity of the whole situation.

After a while their laughter died down leaving them both staring up toward the cloudy sky, tiny snowflakes falling towards them in a steady sprinkle. Chrom looked over at Robin, his chest rising lightly as he regained his breath. A familiar gentle smile graced his face, a smile he hadn’t seen very often recently. Robin turned his head towards him, honey brown eyes crinkling with joy. He missed this look on Robin.

“Any particular reason why you’re staring at me so? Or do you want another snowball?” Robin asked, playfully quirking his brow. Chrom smirked.

“Oh, am I not allowed to stare at my very attractive husband now?”

“Not if you plan on flinging me into another snow pile.” Robin said, punching Chrom’s arm lightly.

“Wouldn’t dream of it!” Chrom chuckled before turning his focus onto Robin again.

“And we’ve yet to marry, I am still just your very attractive fiance.” Robin winked.  
Chrom grasped Robin’s mitten covered hand and gave it a light squeeze, feeling the cold metal of the engagement ring through it. Chrom felt the smaller hand squeeze back just as gently, the fingers wrapping around his own.

“Are you cold, my love?” Chrom looked at the small red mitten in his palm and then to Robin’s outfit itself. Just like his own, Robin’s outfit was similar to his usual attire but bright red with gold accents. Fur lined pieces of the cloak, but more for decoration than functionality itself. Chrom couldn’t imagine the outfit could keep someone warm for long, especially on a freezing night like this.

“Shouldn’t I be asking YOU that? Both of your arms are exposed!”

Robin had a point.

“Truth be told, not really. Though, I imagine you might be. You are so small my dear, not to mention you’re the one who gets sick so often.”

Chrom also had a point. Robin briefly remembered the multiple times he had fallen ill or simply passed out and decided to argue no further.

“Yes, I am quite cold.” Robin muttered, shifting his gaze to the wall.  
Chrom looked down at Robin, his head dusted with snow and hair slightly tousled framing his face. Small flecks of frost gathered on his dark lashes contrasting beautifully against his pale skin, turned rosy pink due to the cold. Chrom stared lovingly at Robin, unsure how he ended up with someone as amazing and gorgeous as him. To know that some of his people didn’t hold the same respect for Robin as they had for him infuriated Chrom. How they couldn’t see what he saw in Robin was beyond him, the intelligent and charming man before him whose heart bleeds for anyone who asks it. It pained Chrom to see his subjects reduce Robin to a mere accessory to the royal family, when Robin has done much more to better Ylisse than all the nobles combined. Where Robin hailed from, his past, his eligibility in court, even private matters of which they had no business, were all that they focused on. Chrom moved over cupping Robin’s face gently in his gloved hand and gently brushed his bangs to the side. He looked deeply into the eyes of his love, deep navy blue meeting warm brown.

“Chrom, is everything alright?” Robin could see the furrow in Chrom’s brow, the deep thought etched into his handsome face and the strained set of his jaw.

“It is nothing, my love.” Robin wasn’t convinced.

“That is not the look of ‘nothing’ Chrom, I can see something is bothering you.” Robin smoothed his mitten over the creases on Chrom’s forehead and rested his hand upon Chrom’s jaw. “Please, what troubles you my prince.” Even at times like this when Robin is the one suffering, he puts Chrom’s feelings ahead of his own. Chrom closed his eyes and softened his expression looking Robin in the eyes.

“I worry for you my love. I’ve seen the dullness in your eyes, the heaviness in your heart, the frown in your smile. It is not I who has been hurting.” Chrom says, his voice barely above a whisper. Robin looks down, knowing all too well what Chrom was referring to.

“I am sorry for all the trouble I bring you. Parliament is complicated enough as it is without me being the center of the latest gossip.” Robin pauses before continuing. “The army’s tactician, and a commoner at that, marrying the crown prince of a nation. I am ridden with guilt, worried that every time I appear by your side I rake your status through the mud. I fear that if I take one wrong step, it will reflect poorly on you two fold.” Robin turns his head to the side unable to meet Chrom’s gaze.

“Enough.” The sternness in his voice surprised even himself. “My status means nothing to me, especially if this is the way they treat you. But if I need to demand respect for my husband I shall. No person should be scrutinized for circumstances they do not control, nor should they be treated as some lowly outsider who hasn’t a clue! I’ve seen all the wonderful changes that you have brought to Ylisse, and so have all the Shepherds!” Chrom raked a hand through his hair and huffed in frustration. "Why can't they see, why won't they understand that you're one of us!? You have done so much for Ylisse and so much more for us than we could ever ask of you! So why... wh- " Chrom was interrupted by a pair of soft lips meeting his own. Chrom couldn’t continue his rant even if he wanted to, for Robin was kissing him so tenderly his anger temporarily subsided. Robin spoke softly, his words thoughtful and his eyes knowing.

“I know Chrom, and I love you for your selflessness and your heart. But we cannot change those who are set in their ways, we cannot change the world by force. Let them be closed minded and bitter, for the world does not matter while you are by my side.” Robin reached up and tugged Chrom’s lopsided hat back into place before planting a quick peck on his cheek. Chrom looked like he wanted to say something again; he would have to make serious changes regarding those appointed in court, but for now he let it go in favor of returning a kiss to Robin’s cheek.

“You’re freezing beloved, I’m surprised you haven’t turned into an icicle yet.” Chrom takes Robin’s mittens into his own and puffs his warm breath into them.

Robin snorts, “Says the one who threw me into a pile of snow ten minutes ago.” Chrom smiles cheekily and Robin yanks Chrom’s hat down past his chin, effectively hiding it. Chrom laughed, hugging Robin close to him and shifting his hat back into place.

“How am I to kiss you if you cover my face like so?” Flustered, Robin averted his gaze, suddenly finding the snow beneath his feet very interesting. Chrom smiled fondly at Robin’s cute flushed face and pulled him in for another kiss. “By the gods Robin, even your lips are ice cold!” feeling the soft yet chapped lips beneath his own. “Come, let’s get you inside and warm you up by the fire.”

Chrom said, running his gloved thumb thoughtfully across Robin’s bottom lip. Robin was about to say something but was scooped up and hefted into Chrom’s arms before he got the chance. Slowly they made their way back to the palace enjoying the silence and each other’s company. The rhythmic crunching of the snow beneath boots and the faint sound of cheery music from the party was all that could be heard. “C-Chrom?” Robin spoke up. Chrom looked down at Robin.

“Hm?”

“I-I don’t know if I have the strength to join the shepherds for the rest of the evening.” he answered.

“Then shall we retire for the night? We can have a servant bring warm beverages and some food for us?”

Robin smiled gently and nodded his head, “Yes, I would like that very much.” Snuggling closer to Chrom, tucking his head further into the crook of his neck. The shepherds could clearly entertain themselves for the rest of the party given the loud cheers and hollering, and besides they had Lissa who had more than enough holiday spirit for the both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it! Let me know if you guys might want a continuation, might write another chapter having some spicy scenes who knows! :3c If I have enough energy I'll try to finish and post some of my other chrobin works! Link to the art!~ https://twitter.com/squiddlybopbop/status/1342677181978144768?s=20


End file.
